The present invention relates to a connection between circuit boards.
In electrical devices, two rigid circuit boards may be electrically connected to each other via a flex circuit. Such connection is typically made in electrical devices such as hand held personal digital assistants (i.e., PDAs). For example, the display (e.g., first rigid circuit board) of the PDA may be in electrical communication with a motherboard (e.g., second rigid circuit board) via a flex circuit.
Prior art connections between the flex circuit and rigid circuit boards may include rigid flex, lap solder joint, connector, anisotropic film bonding, hot bar process, support free leads, or header pin. Unfortunately, each type of connection has its own deficiency in relation to increased cost and/or unreliability.